


New start

by Randomsmeg



Series: Scofield & Haywire [4]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Hayfield, Haywire covered in sugar, Haywire is adorable, Lincoln is not okay with it, M/M, Preslash I guess, Scofield has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomsmeg/pseuds/Randomsmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln and Michael find Haywire walking around, covered in god knows what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yoite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoite/gifts).



> For Yoite, just because. 
> 
> I've had this lying around for a while. A few more parts might follow. 
> 
> Heavily influenced by Yoite's stories for this pairing. 
> 
> Tags and stuff to be edited later. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

"Linc! Stop the car!"

The man in question pressed his foot to the brake pedal abruptly and pulled over.

"What the fuck Michael?"

"Look over there, it’s Haywire."

"Oh my god, he looks like he just murdered someone, he’s covered in blood or something."

"We have to help him."

"Have you gone insane? If anything, we should drive away from that fucktard as fast as possible."

Lincoln started the engine again and passed the first gear. 

"No, Lincoln, we can’t leave him here he’s going to get caught, take a look at him, will you? If it wasn't for him we wouldn't be here right now. And we have to find out what he did to put himself in such a state, maybe he hurt somebody and we can still help them."

Lincoln rolled his eyes and stopped the car again. Michael jumped out of it and ran to Haywire who was walking briskly, desperate for a place to hide. 

"Haywire!"

The lunatic stopped dead in his track for a second and then dashed off, running as fast as his long legs would let him. He was exhausted and uncoordinated though, which allowed Michael to catch up with him relatively easily. The engineer grabbed the taller man and shoved him up against the wall. 

"Leave me alone, leave me alone! You’ve done enough bad things to me! No! No no no!"

Michael tried to calm the other man down and when he managed to make eye contact with him, he was surprised to see his big brown eyes were blood injected and filled with tears. 

"Haywire, listen to me, I won't hurt you. I want to help you. Lincoln and I have a car, we’re heading to a motel, now calm down and come with me, you can shower and get changed. You can’t stay outside like that, you’re going to get caught."

The look in Charles’s eyes made Michael feel as if he had just kicked a sick, three legged puppy. He sighed and suddenly realized the dirt and blood smeared on the tall man’s skin were actually nothing but chocolate sauce and melted strawberry ice-cream. He smelled like giant ball of cotton candy, which brought saliva to Michael’s mouth and made his taste buds tingle. 

Charles sniffled softly and studied Michael’s face. He decided that if he screwed him up again, he could just kill him, he was as much as a midget as he remembered and he had given him a first warning after all. The whole deal just made him very sad because he had always wanted to like Michael so bad. He had shared a secret with him! And Michael had always been awful with him in return. 

"Come on Haywire, you can’t stay out here looking like that."

The tall escapee gave Michael a light shove in the chest to release himself from his grip and nodded, though the look on his face remained suspicious. 

"Okay."

"Come on, Lincoln is parked over there."

*

"I still don’t understand why we have to do this." Lincoln was lounging on the crappy motel bed, taking some time to relax his fried nerves while their new crazy friend was showering. With all the crap he had plastered on himself, it was taking a while. 

"Because, Lincoln, as I told you, I owe him. And he was completely terrified."

"He’s not a stray dog Michael, even though he looks like one. He’s a dangerous psychopath who murdered his parents."

"He’s special, Lincoln, we could use him for a lot of things."

"Oh, he’s special alright."

"You know, I had to researche his background before getting committed. His parents were more tormentors than actual parents. I’m going to spare you the details, Lincoln, but he’s been through some crazy shit. And he wasn't correctly defended during his trial. But I digress. He’s a freaking genius."

"I don’t give a damn about what happened to him. I truly am sorry Michael, given different circumstances, I would probably care for him but--"

"If it wasn't for his brain, you wouldn't be here talking to me right now."

"You’re wrong little brother, if it wasn't for *you* I’d be fried by now. But I’m starting to understand I won’t change your mind so easily. "

Michael opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Haywire as he got out of the bathroom, butt naked. 

"Eww. Cover yourself you idiot!" Lincoln shouted at the tall man who looked like he didn't know what to do with himself. He tried to wrap the tiny towel he was given around his waist. The thing, that didn't cover much to begin with, slipped off of him. He covered himself with his hands and glared at Lincoln. 

"Hang on Haywire, Lincoln is going to give you something to wear?"

"What? no way?"

"Lincoln, damn it," said Michael as he started to lose patience. "Obviously my clothes won't fit him and he can't exactly stay naked. Go to your room and give him something to wear."

"Alright."

"Don't forget underwear."

"Damn it Michael!" 

"Just. Go. Please."

Lincoln wasn't exactly scared of his little brother but still, he didn't like to be hissed at this way by him. He sighed and glared at Haywire before storming out of the room they had paid for Haywire to find clothes. 

Michael rolled his eyes at the way his brother slammed the door and went to the bed to gather the bedspread in his arms. He offered it to Haywire who wrapped it around himself, shivering a little. 

"Charles, I need you to know that everything I did to you, none of it was personal, do you understand? I was in a certain position back then and now I am in a different one, you get that, right?"

He sat down on the bed, Haywire did the same. 

"Why are you talking to me like I'm an idiot?"

Michael couldn't help the smile that spread itself across his face as he was struck by the obvious moment of clarity in Charles’s deep brown eyes. When he wasn't busy looking highly deranged, he let a certain je ne sais quoi emanate from him that made Michael’s stomach flutter. He patted Charles’s naked shoulder and continued,"I’m sorry, but you’re not exactly easy to converse with sometimes."

"Only sometimes." Charles smiled, an honest to god, disconcertingly charming, boyish smile. He seemed calmed down by the presence of someone who talked to him like he was still a man instead of treating him like a stupid lunatic. Which Michael knew very well he wasn't. Well, he was a lunatic but not a stupid one. 

"Anyway, I’m sorry for everything I’ve done to you. At the time it was necessary."

"You still owe me a secret."

Michael smiled wider and shook his head. "No, I don't."

"Please. You made me cry, you know."

"Big boys don't cry, Haywire."

"I prefere it when you call me Charles. And yes they do. I did. Because of you. You made me cry several times."

Michael began what was going to be a very elaborated explanation but was cut off by his fellow ex-con, who’s eyes were piercing holes in him. 

"I’ll forget about secrets if I get a kiss."

Michael, again, tried to open his mouth to say no, of course not, but this time he was cut off by his own heart which skipped a beat. Before he new it, he was leaning in to press a kiss against the freckled skin of a delicate cheekbone. 

He cleared his threat and pulled back, scouting further away from the tall man. 

Lincoln chose this moment to storm back in and through the shitiest clothed he could find at Haywire. The moment was over, but somehow, Michael thought there would be many more.


End file.
